


Zombies and Screaming Part 2

by Carolina_Writes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: COD: Black Oops III, Fanfic, Multi, Other, Vanoss and Crew, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banana Bus squad and you play zombies on Black Ops 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies and Screaming Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: THIS WILL HOLD MANY JUMP CUTS SO BARE WITH ME BECAUSE THIS IS A YOUTUBE VIDEO SO THERE ARE EDITS AND STUFF LIKE THAT OKAY THANKS  
> P.S. It does have a lot of dialogue, so there's that too. And also quite a lot of swearing so if you're sensitive to that...yeah. Okay Idk if there should be more warnings but these are the biggest things. oKAY GO

Evan suddenly ran outside and pointed his tentacle gun up to the gigantic squid in the sky, which made you confused but you never mentioned anything. Especially because you knew the guys would make innuendos.

"Alright I'm gonna kill the squid in the sky! Open up. Open wiDE!" Evan yelled out.

"Open wide mother fucker!" Tyler laughed.

"HaAAAH YAAA!"

"Oh shit! It's actually flying over there!" Lui said, glancing up into the sky.

"Did it do anything?" You asked, curious, but you couldn't look as you were just killing as many mother fuckers as you could.

" _He ate it_. _He just ate it!"_ Lui gasped and then started laughing.

-* After a couple of minutes *-

"Alright here we go....." Silence and then all the sudden, while you were drinking your water, quickly you just hear Evan scream "RED HOLE."

You spit your water all over the floor, laughing and water dripped out of your nose.

"What the fuck was that?" Tyler asked, laughing hysterically.

"Red hole. Not _black hole_. _Red hole._ " You laughed, moving your hands around to emphasize.

"It's-It's a red hole! What do you want me to say?" Evan asked. You don't know if he actually meant to say _red hole_ or if he just didn't have the biggest filter for his mouth.

"If you hole is red, you need some preparation," Tyler says something else that you couldn't hear but Evan could and they just started laughing but you were wondering what they were saying.

"You got a red hole. Your hole swole." Tyler commented. You snorted.

"I think you should see a doctor if you have a red hole. Okay y'know what? I'm just going to shut up." You said after actually listening to what you were saying.

~*~

"Max ammo! Got max ammo, again!" Lui cheered, not even a second later _Max Ammo_ appeared on you screen, which you thanked him for because you would've absolutely died because you wasted your ammo, its not that you wanted to, its that you sucked at aiming. ( ** _Unless you actually are good at aiming then mention something you're bad at_** )

"Are you serious? Aight, I'm throwing my fuCkING GUY WHOOP!" Tyler just screamed after saying that and then silence.

"Kobe!" Evan called out, and you saw his character throw a tiny squid in a bottle which then exploded into the ground and it turned huge.

" _Shut up."_ Lui yelled at Evan. You couldn't help but yell along with him. Tyler obviously laughed with Evan and you rolled your eyes, stabbing a zombie for the hell of it.

~*~

"Look at this shit. Look, it's not even zombies anymore this is like alien invasion! Squid warfare!" Evan exclaimed. He was running around with this huge horde of zombies on his ass, you didn't even bother helping him. He was better than all three of you and everyone knew.

"Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 - Squid Warfare." Tyler commented in one of those movie guy voices, or like the guy from a trailer.

"We've seen Modern Warfare. We've seen Advanced Warfare. But are you ready for....Squid Warfare." You copied Tyler and everyone laughed.

"The trailer. Dun dun dun duuun. _Shhoollppp_. Tentacles everywhere." Tyler said in between laughs.

"And then it cuts to a-like an article; the Call of Duty series has been discontinued." Evan quietly said but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. You chuckled, just thinking about that.

"The development studio Treyarch, has been let go of Activision studios and will no longer be creating Call of Duty games." Tyler giggles and he said it like an interviewer or something. It's funny how one comment can roll into a whole interpretation and also a whole conversation.

"Just became way too obsessed with squids. Just everything had tentacles," Tyler laughed and then after settling down, "literally everything on this fucking map has tentacles. I'm holding a gun with tentacles! I'm killing people with tentacles! There's statues with tentacles! There's a giant fuckboy with tentacles in the sky!"

*~*

"Aight, Evan you ready for dis? I'm gonna show you some shit that's gonna blow your fucking mind." Tyler dragged Evan behind him, excited to show him the Easter egg.

"Alright." Evan said, he didn't sound all that appealed but he walked around with Tyler anyways.

"Alright, we go up here, okay?"

"The room with all the knowledge..." Evan said, smiling ( or at least you thought you heard it ). 

"Yup. Come over here to the bookshelf, come up to the bookshelf, alright, press 'X' and a floating book will appear on the ground!" He sounded excited by the looks of it. You couldn't help but smile and be glad that it made him happy.

"What?" Evan asked, confused.

"RIGHT THERE, A FLOATING BOOK. KNOWLEDGE." Tyler yelled.

" _What?!_ Oh SHIT!"

"BAM!"

"Oh fuck."Lui commented, all the guys were off somewhere, probably in the library of the map, and you were not with them just hanging out. 

"What in the fucking- what?!" You glanced around seeing yourself surrounded by zombies but you threw a bunch of grenades and "monkey bombs"

"Uh oh." You heard Evan say, he wasn't even near you. If only he could see what _you_ were struggling with.

"And now this guy appears right here." Tyler mentioned, pointing at something but you couldn't see. 

"Was that part of the plan?"

"It says _'this is meant for another'._ Evan its you, you're the cop."

"No, no. It's not for me." Evan said. 

"It's not for me either." Lui called out.

"Oh fuck,is it for Y/N?"

"Hey," you called out, you weren't with them because you were holding off the zombies, "fuck you guys." You said laughing. 

"Maybe it's just not....maybe we gotta wait a second?" Tyler sounded confused and a bit annoyed that it wasn't reacting immediately how he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost somewhere and ask me if you see an account that doesn't say Carolina_Writes that has any of my stories. Thanks C:


End file.
